The Shadows Lament
by ninjazreader13
Summary: The truth does not set you free. That is the only warning you will get. There are crazy tales you are better off not knowing, and this may be one of them. This is a story of a boy, a girl, a cell, a kidnapping, a love, a loss, and a daring rescue. This story does not have a happy ending. But it is truth. If you feel I have lied in telling you it will not set you free, read on.


**A/N: Hey. So this is the second story I'm rewriting. This one was a more recent one, but was unfinished. This chapter alone is longer than the two chapters in the original story. If you haven't already, check out my other story Darkness to Dawn. Please give me some feedback in a review. Enjoy!**

The day that changed everything was strange. People dissapeared. Mothers were worried. Twins were suspicious. And an old man with too much on his plate manipulated a situation to help a cause he supported in secret. But that probably won't tell anyone anything. And so I'll begin.

It was a bright, sunny morning. George Weasley woke up to an empty room. This was an unusual occurrence. Normally, his twin brother Fred would wait in their room for him to wake up. Every once in awhile they separated, though. George figured that it must have been one of those days. He went about his day normally. He changed out of his pajamas and into the muggle clothes all of the Weasley family wore on down time. He went downstairs at a sedate pace, excited to reunite with his other half. He entered the kitchen calmly, looking about for his twin brother. This was the first sign something wrong. Fred wasn't at the table. Figuring he'd just gone to the bathroom, George simply sat at the table and waited for a bit.

"Do you want something to eat, dear? It appears you're the first one up this morning," his mother offered, rousing him out of his thoughts. George took a moment to process what she'd just told him. Finally, after a morning of denial, George Weasley was truly panicking. His mother didn't realize his brother was up. She hadn't seen Fred. Fred wasn't at home. Fred Weasley, the greatest friend he knew and undoubtedly his better half, was missing. For who knows how long. And he hadn't noticed.

"Mum, I think Fred's missing. He's not in our room. I thought he was down here, but you haven't seen him either. I'm really worried. He doesn't normally just disappear, at least not without telling me. What if he's in trouble?" George asked his mother. His mother kept up her easy-going facade, but the news had troubled her greatly. Her twins were almost adults, but they were her babies. And one of them was missing. She tried to convince herself, and by extension George, that she wasn't worried. They both knew, though.

"I bet he's just on a walk, dear. You both are always disappearing. He'll turn up in an hour with a laugh and a crazy story, don't you worry. Why don't you go get some breakfast while I go run an errand. Send an owl the moment he gets back, and don't mention this to your brothers and sister. I'll see you soon," With that said, the woman turned around. It took an extreme amount of courage to look up, but as she did she noticed the family clock. Her worst fears now confirmed, she headed toward the fireplace.

Her son had the same idea, and looked to his brother's hand. Most hands were easily explained. Several were at work. His mother's was at school, which was odd. His siblings were on bed. His was at home. Fred's was the only one not easily explained. George had to let out a nervous laugh as he saw Fred's on mortal peril. And at that moment, he knew he may never see his brother again. And it was scarier than anything else.

Albus Dumbledore was a very old but wise man. Most of the wizarding world thought he was losing his touch with his age, though. He had a lot of paperwork currently, and it made him sad to realize after he finished with this there would be more to do. Voldemort was back, and he was stuck doing paperwork. He had restarted the Order of the Phoenix, which would hopefully be helpful. Still, the only one able to truly defeat Voldemort was a depressed fourteen-year-old stuck with relatives he hated. It was a scary thought.

Dumbledore was brought from his thoughts by the sound of the floo. Out tumbled Molly Weasley, a member of the order and all-around lovely woman. She looked at him, tears welling in her blue eyes, and told him news that would change that year.

"Albus, Fred's gone missing and his hand is on mortal terror," the desperate mother cried. Dumbledore felt a headache come on at the horrible news.


End file.
